Morning Will Come
by Dominique van der Graaf
Summary: What do you do when the world as you know it, disappears? Do you fight or join the side of those who stole your world and changed it completely? All Quinn knows is that she will not leave Rachel behind. -On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**I began writing this story without a good reason. I just hope I won't have a good reason to let it end. **

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee. If I did, it wouldn't be Glee as we know it._**

* * *

><p>'Shh, it's okay...' Quinn whispered. Her trembling fingers gently stroked Rachel's tear stained face. 'Don't worry now... Together we'll be okay. We'll be okay...'<p>

A soft, painful sob escaped Rachel's lips and Quinn's heart ached. Slowly, her dirty fingers traced Rachel's features. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the brunette's forehead. Her lips lingered. She could feel her friend shaking underneath her, in her arms. Her grip on Rachel's hand tightened.

For the first time in a while, Rachel's eyes turned away from the body on the ground and settled on Quinn's. The panic in those deep brown orbs froze Quinn. But behind that panic lay something else, something that had been lost in Rachel a long time ago. Determination.

The joy in Quinn that that was back was quickly overpowered by worry. Why was Rachel so determined? And about what?

Suddenly Quinn felt a warm hand in her neck. She freaked out for a moment but that faded when she recognized Rachel's hand. The deep scar in her palm was too unique.

'What is it, Rach..?' she whispered. But Rachel just shook her head weakly. Quinn frowned. There was this look in Rachel's eyes that made her lean closer, so she did. Rachel closed her eyes, hiding the brown oceans of strength that had kept Quinn alive for the blonde, and pulled Quinn's head closer to her own.

In Quinn's head, it clicked. Her heart began to race and in the most gentle way known to mankind, she connected their lips. It was a soft kiss. Not even their first but definitely the most meaningful.

Rachel's thumb slowly drew circles on Quinn's hand, calming the blonde's heartbeat a little.

Quinn broke the kiss as gentle as she had started it, leaning back slowly. Her eyes didn't leave Rachel's and they sat there silently, just looking at each other.

A thud from not too far broke the silence. Quinn's heartbeat sped up again, her blood pumped through her veins like a car on the highway. Gentle she lay Rachel's head on her jacket before grabbing her knife and jumping up.

Cautiously, she sneaked to the end of the alley and hid behind the wall. She heard alarmed whispering of several voices and went even slower. When she peaked around the corner, she froze completely. Just a few feet away were her friends, gathered around one of them laying on the ground.


	2. Happy birthday?

**So, after a long internal debate I decided what was going to happen to our poor beloved teens. Please don't hate me for it? Also, I was really surprised by the amount of alerts I received... Thanks. :) **I hope this lives upto your expectations a little.****

**PS: I really appreciate reviews and they tell me if peopel like my stories. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like it if you'd take the time. No pressure. ;)**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee. If I did, it wouldn't be Glee as we know it._**

* * *

><p>'Happy birthday, Finn!' Quinn said as she handed over his present to the tall boy. Finn smiled weakly at her and nodded. He then quickly continued to take in the presents of all the others. Quinn wasn't even surprised any more. Finn had been acting very distant to her all day. Initially when he saw her he had grinned and came up to hug her. But he had backed away with a pained expression when he saw her hand. Her right hand was connected to Rachel's, his ex-fiance. It had been Rachel's decision to cancel the wedding and break up with Finn and it was clear to even the blindest of men that Finn still loved Rachel. Or, wanted Rachel, as Quinn always thought.<p>

Quinn believed that Finn had never loved all of Rachel, that he only loved the idea of her. And she also believed wholeheartedly that Rachel deserved someone who loved her and all of her. All her little quirks and flaws that made her perfect. Someone who who wouldn't drag her down because they didn't accomplish anything in their life, but someone who also had exciting stories to tell at the end of the day. By that, she meant, a story other than what the result was of a basketball game.

It's up to you to decide whether this was just a devoted friend or more. Let's not run away of ourselves, shall we? Quinn was still confused about it all herself. Every other weekend, she had visited Rachel in New York or Rachel had visited her in New Haven. And it had all felt natural and right. The brunette and herself had become very close, to the point of giving one another a peck on the lips as a "hello" or "goodbye". But this was Rachel Berry, the very straight Rachel berry. So Quinn told herself over and over again that it was all nothing and with that she lived on, being best friends with the very straight Rachel Berry.

By now, everyone was completely settled in the Hummel/Hudson residence. Finn still lived at home with Burt and Carole.

He had received the presents for his nineteenth birthday and was unpacking the last one, Brittany's one, curiously. His smile faltered a little when he took a large fluffy T-Rex out of the wrapping paper. On its chest, it said 'F-Rex'. Quietly, Quinn muttered 'It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die...'. Rachel and Santana laughed softly.

'Brittany, did you-' Finn said, looking at the blonde. He looked a bit offended. Santana, one whose lap Brittany was sitting, glared at him coldly and he nodded silently. Brittany clapped excitedly and grinned.

'If you press its foot, it sounds just like you!'

Hesitantly, Finn pressed the dinosaur's foot. It produced a robotic but mostly painful sounding roawr. Looking even more offended, Finn opened his mouth to say something but Quinn beat him to it.

'A car drove over it when Brittany dropped it on the sidewalk.' she said. She had gone along when Santana and Brittany had bought it.

Santana smirked. 'Hence, why it sounds just like you.'

Stifled laughter filled the room and Finn huffed. Kurt, sitting beside him, put his hand on the taller boy's knee. 'Just a joke, Finn.' he said nicely. Finn looked in his step-brother's glasz eyes and nodded slowly. The hurt, however, remained in his light brown eyes.

Finn wasn't the smartest but at least he knew when he was being mocked, most of the time.

'_Bút_', Quinn thought. '_The toy did break per accident._' She remembered how disappointed Brittany had looked that their toy that they had bought for Finn in New York was broken. Then Santana pressed its foot and it created the same sound as it had just a few minutes ago. She could barely hold a laugh when she thought of the way Santana's face had lit up and the sparkle in her eyes appeared. That sparkle only meant on thing: she could use this perfectly.

Santana didn't like Finn. She never really had. And even though she let the boy think she had forgiven him for kicking her out of the closet, she hadn't. Finn was lucky he didn't catch Santana's cold looks or he would basically shrink. But, because Santana cared for Rachel even though she wouldn't admit it, she had stayed quiet when the two were engaged.

Now the two were broken up and Santana was free like a bird to insult him as she pleased. But Quinn couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. It was his birthday, yet his friends were mocking him. Even his friends from Burt's shop, his colleagues, were trying hard not to laugh at everything that Santana had been throwing at him all night.

Quinn sighed. She was sitting next to Santana and on her other side was Rachel, looking very uncomfortable. She was staring outside, into the dark night.

Quinn knew Rachel didn't like all the insults; she still cared for Finn. She just wasn't in love with him any more, as Rachel would tell Quinn about twice a day. It always made her wonder. Was Rachel saying it to reassure Quinn or herself?

She leaned closer to the brunette. 'Are you okay, Rach?'

As if she was awoken from a daydream, Rachel turned to look Quinn in the eyes. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds but remained quiet.

'Rach?'

'W-What?' Rachel responded, sounding very confused, very far away. Quinn frowned. The room laughed and when she glanced up, she noticed Santana's cocky smile. She didn't even have to look at Finn to know that he was looking as hurt as ever, which… sort of made him look constipated.

When Rachel sighed, Quinn turned her attention back to her petite friend.

'Rachel.' Quinn said again as she took Rachel's warm hands. Rachel met her gaze and smiled softly.

'I'm fine, Quinn. I just…' She sighed. 'I feel bad for Finn.'

Quinn nodded slowly. In a way, she did too. And Rachel looked pretty unhappy. Since Quinn just simply couldn't have that, she sat up straight and gently nudged Santana, who leaned towards her as the group began chatting amongst themselves.

'Hmm?'

'San, can you maybe…' Quinn paused to look Santana in the eyes. 'Could you go more easy on Finn?'

'Why?' Santana asked. Before Quinn could answer, the Latina's eyes flicked to the sad looking brunette next to Quinn and noticed their joined hands. She smirked. 'Am I hurting your dwarf?'

Quinn sighed. Santana had been making jokes about her and Rachel being together ever since they became "kind of friends". But still, she managed to smile when Rachel's hand tightened around her own. When she turned to her, Rachel nodded towards Finn.

The freakishly tall boy was talking animatedly to his only female colleague, Piper. Piper was a pretty girl with gray eyes and red, sleek hair. To Quinn's surprise, Rachel was smiling.

'You're not… You're okay with this?' the blonde asked carefully. Rachel grinned.

'I do.' she said. 'I moved on. I'm glad that he's doing the same.' She waved at Kurt when he caught her eye and smiled. He was talking to Blaine but both boys took a break from their conversation to made hand figures about Finn and Piper. Rachel and Quinn giggled.

Suddenly, a loud thud silenced everyone in the room. Before anyone could register what was happening, the light in the room was out and something came into the room.

Quinn coughed because her throat and nose were burning. Her hand clenched around Rachel's tighther as her other hand found Santana's and held on tightly before she blacked out.


	3. Welcome

**I wonder what you all expected to happen. Maybe you can tell me in a PM or a review? Both will be very much appreciated. I hope this doesn't let you down and i hope that I can keep myself from copying the _Hunger Games_. Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

****Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee. If I did, it w**ouldn't be Glee as we know it._****

* * *

><p>'Quinn..?'<p>

Something gently nudged Quinn's shoulder. She groaned softly. Her head was pounding and her nostrils and throat felt like someone had poured acid down them. Reaching her hand up to her nostrils, she felt that they were crusty. The whole area around her mouth was. She had probably had a massive nosebleed or something.

She was laying on something; it felt like a mattress. Not a comfy one but a mattress. She frowned and managed to open her eyes a little. When she saw nothing but white, she closed and reopened them. Now, she was able to see, a little. Where was she?

The first thing she saw was that she was indeed laying on a mattress, one of those from really cheap hotels, they feel and smell like plastic. Not that she could smell, though. Her nostrils were still all numb and filled with what she guessed was dried blood. The second thing she saw was the room around her.

They were in a small room with no windows apart from a small one in the door. The floor was dark wood, the walls were grey with a horizontal red stripe in the middle. There were 4 "beds" (low tables with thin plastic mattresses on them but technically beds) and a bookshelf stuffed with books; half of them black, the other half white and all the exact same size. Everything had the same red stripe on it somewhere. What do you mean "a pattern"..?

The third thing Quinn saw, and possibly the most important one, was two deep brown eyes gazing into hers worriedly.

'Rach..?' she croaked. She was so happy to see Rachel, to know the brunette was okay. But the dried blood on Rachel's beautiful face, apparently she had bled from her nostrils and mouth, was disturbing.

A sad smile appeared on the brunette's lips as Quinn's voice reached her ears. Behind Rachel popped up two heads: Santana and Brittany's. Both of them had dried blood on the whole lower side of their face. Was this some sick joke?

'Hey Q...' Santana said softly. Her voice cracked. Brittany just smiled at her, happier than Rachel but with tension in her sky blue eyes.

'Where are we?' Quinn croaked as she forced herself to sit up a little. She winced. Her whole body was sore. When she glanced down to it, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her white cardigan and blue jeans any more. She was wearing black track pants and a white tank-top. The outfit was the same as Rachel, Santana and Brittany's. Only they were wearing a black track vest with a thin red stripe running from her right shoulder to her wrist and from her shoulder to her the bottom of the vest. The same thing was on the right leg of her pants. Gazing down, she spotted her vest. Someone had made a pillow for her out of it. But there was one thing that Quinn couldn't let go. Someone had dressed them!

'Who.. why... where are we?' she breathed out. When she moved her arms, she saw the dark bruises on them. Felling up her legs and torso, there were bruises all over her body.

'We don't know, Q.' Santana said. When she saw Quinn inspecting her body, she zipped down her vest a little. She kept her dark eyes on Quinn's, apparently avoiding Brittany's.

The action exposed her neck... and the fact that it was completely purple with darker spots indicating fingers. She had been strangled.

'I... woke up... yesterday, I guess. You were all still knocked out and-' She gulped and everyone could see how much it hurt her. 'I started screaming, wanting to know where we are and shit. And this asshole comes in and... well... you know.'

The other three girls in the room stared at her with wide eyes. Quinn's heart ached when Brittany gasped and began to cry as she murmured things Quinn didn't understand. Santana held her tightly, whispering comforting things into her ear. Rachel patted Brittany's hair and tried to capture Santana's gaze but the Latina kept her eyes on her crying girlfriend. Quinn just sat there, shocked.

They were in a cell, someone beat them up without them noticing or remembering it, someone dressed them, they were in a freaking cell and Santana... Santana got strangled. Where the hell were they?

Unfortunately, Brittany's loud but mostly heartbreaking sobs relighted the fire of Quinn's headache, twice as strong, and it didn't take long for it to take over. Her head was pounding and her vision became blurry. Then, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>A high-pitched, constant sound awoke her abruptly. Around her, her three friends shot up as well.<p>

'What the-' Santana began alarmed. Her sentence was cut off by the door sliding open. The second the door stopped moving, the ear-piercing sound stopped. The silence was quickly broken by a three-tone melody. It reminded Quinn of the sound announcing the intercom at McKinley. Never had she thought she would miss that damn school as much as she did now. Frankly, she would rather be anywhere than here, wherever "here" was. Again, she wondered how long they had been "here". Since she was certain they'd been out the first day, except for Santana.. and she blacked out the second, maybe it was the third by now?

Moving her hand up to her face, she noticed that the blood was gone. And so was it on her friends' faces. When had someone done this!

A demanding male voice disturbed her trail of thoughts. It sounded through the intercom.

'All soldiers are expected in the main hall immediately. I repeat, all soldiers are expected in the main hall immediately.'

The melody was replayed, but backwards, and then silence enveloped them again. Uncertain, the four girls looked at one another. A muscular man in a gray overall, with the red stripe, appeared in the doorway. He had a large gun in his hands. His eyes were hidden behind black shades, his eyes were glued to the wall across from him.

'What are you waiting for?' he barked. 'Get on your feet and move!' He paused and waited for them to move. When they didn't, he added 'Now!'

Quickly the girls rose to their feet and ran past him, out the door. Immediately they ran into a walking wall of people. They were teenagers, all dressed in the black tracksuit. Commands from the guards sounded through the hall.

The hall was gigantic with many, many doors. Quinn figured they led to rooms like the one they'd been stuck in. The floor was from the same dark wood and the wall had the same grey colour. There was a horizontal red stripe in the middle. The hall wasn't broad, just long. It ended with on the left, a huge metal staircase that split to the left and right that went downwards and on the right the same staircase, only going upwards. All the doors had numbers on it, from 001 to something above 500.

'_If there are four in every room, like with us..._' Quinn thought. '_Then there are over 2000 kids here..._' There were only kids, apart from the guards. No one looked younger than 14 and older than 20. Frankly, Quinn believed that with her 19 years, she might just be one of the eldest.

Still, the four girls were standing next to the walking wall full of teenagers. Strangly, only about 2 out of 10 looked afraid or panicked. The others looked like true soldiers: short hair, walking straight with their eyes on the horizon.

Quinn tiptoed and looked over the crowd. 'They're all walking down those stai- Ow!'

Offended, she turned around and glared at the guard who had shoved her with his gun.

'Move it, Blondie!'

Santana and Quinn opened their mouths to protest but shut them quickly when the guard raised his gun at them. Quinn stared into the barrel wide-eyed and gulped. She grabbed Santana's wrist and twisted her friend around before pulling her with her into the stream of teens.

Soon, they found Rachel and Brittany, who were trying to find them also. Quinn released Santana's hand, the Latina had taken it while walking after Quinn had let go of her wrist. Quinn wasn't sure whether that was because she didn't want to lose her or because Santana was scared. Probably both. Those large pupils in her brown eyes sure made her seem afraid.

Rachel looked around, into Quinn's eyes. Her own brown ones were full of fear. Without thinking, Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close. Rachel clung unto her arm as they went down the stairs with Santana and Brittany following in their wake.

* * *

><p>Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Quinn's eyes wandered over the room in front of her. It was a strange view. It was very broad room but there was a gigantic curtain in the middle of it. The colours were the same as everywhere else. Quinn was getting sick of all those stripes.<p>

'How many people do you think are here..?' Quinn asked softly. Rachel opened her mouth but before she could answer, someone did it for her.

'1536 have descended the stairs so far but there are 372 more. They have yet to do so.'

Quinn looked surprised at the tall boy behind her and Rachel. He looked like a true soldier. His grey eyes were cold but his thin lips curled up into a smirk when he looked at Rachel.

'Well, hello there.'

'Who the hell are you, Nerd McGeek?' Santana said as she and Brittany appeared behind Quinn. Santana put her hand on the smaller blonde's shoulders. Their eyes met briefly. It was remarkable how quickly those brown eyes could turn from caring to vicious. The fires in her brown eyes had been lit the second she looked at the boy. She _obviously_ didn't like the kid.

'My name is Jake Hoggins.' he said simply. He ran his hand through his short, black hair. Army cut, as Quinn called it. She nodded at him reluctantly.

'Quinn Fabray.' She pointed at her friends. 'Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce and the lovely Santana Lopez.'

Jake smirked in response. 'Rachel Berry, such a beautiful name.' Quinn frowned at how he only seemed to be paying attention to Rachel. She didn't trust him. Partly because he seemed to belong here and she was still not sure where "here" was. And partly because she didn't like the way he looked at Rachel.

'Do you know why we're here and what all of this is?' Rachel asked. Quinn glanced at her. A knot formed in her stomach.

Rachel was looking at Jake with the same smile she always gave the blonde. Quinn's arm was still around Rachel's waist. Absentmindedly, she tightened her grip. Rachel didn't look at her but merely continued to talk to the boy she had mentally dubbed 'The Grey-eyed Monster'. Oh, and no, of course Quinn wasn't jealous. Quinn was never jealous, right? Right..?

Eventually, Rachel let go of Quinn's arm to make her describing hand motions. Quinn let go of Rachel's waist and stepped back with an empty feeling in her stomach.

Jake seemed to know a great deal about why they were here. He had been here for about two years, he explained. They were all being trained by an organization: "Scope". Apparently, it was funded by the government. Quinn rose an eyebrow at this. Minors being trained and that was being paid for with tax money? It sounded ridiculous.

'Trained for what?' she asked. Jake looked at her and smirked. Again. Quinn now officially hated that smirk.

'Fighting, of course. We are being trained to be the best fighters. We're going to destroy NVM. That stands for _Novum Salvatores Mundi_.'

'The new saviours of the world.' Quinn said. Jake raised his eyebrow at her. She shrugged. 'I speak Latin.'

It was true. After the accident in senior year, she couldn't go to school for a long time and had nothing to do. So she studied. She had inherited nearly a whole bookcase full of Latin books and their translations from her late grandfather, so yes, she spoke, read and wrote Latin.

She bit her lip. Now she was thinking about the accident again. It flashed before her eyes. Rachel's text message on her phone, a car horn and pain, nothing but pain.

For two months, she was paralyzed from the waist down. That was when Rachel cancelled her wedding and dumped Finn, and when she and Quinn grew closer. Quinn could walk now but sometimes it still hurt. She had been avoiding cars ever since.

For a second, she thought of Finn and all her other friends. Where were they? Here, or somewhere else?

'Anyway,' Jake continued, obviously annoyed. 'NVM is a criminal organisation that wants to take over the world. Their soldiers are ex-convicts and prison escapees. They claim to want to save the world from all "impure" people. Their leader, Ronald Kraft, is basically the 21st century's Hitler.'

Jake was interrupted by the three-tone melody from before. It was almost creepy how quickly he stopped talking and turned to where most of the teens were looking now. The ones that weren't looked as confused as the four girls. Quinn frowned when the gigantic black curtain split in two and moved to the both sides. It revealed a large stage with 12 guards on it. In front centre stood a man behind a microphone on a stand.

He was tall, well-build and had short, black hair. Army cut. He seemed about 40 years old. He was wearing dark jeans and a neat black blouse with the damn red stripe on it. Quinn was about to puke red stripes.

Rachel stopped talking to Jake and turned her body in a way that her chest was against Quinn's left ribs with her eyes glued on the guy on stage. The brunette wrapped her small arms around her friend and held on tight. She seemed afraid so Quinn held her tight, ignoring the nagging feeling in her chest.

Quinn's hazel eyes briefly met Jake's gray ones. She resisted the urge to glare at him for looking at Rachel like he was, like she was a sex-object, and instead rose an eyebrow at him. He looked away.

She could see that he already liked, or merely _wanted_, Rachel. All she could do was hope that she would be able to get rid of him soon. It was already ridiculous enough to think about crushes at a moment like this. They had no idea in what situation they were in, where their friends were or even were _they_ were, honestly.

'My soldiers.' said the man on stage strongly. He now had everyone's attention. 'For all our newcomers, my name is Lieutenant Jackson. I will be your leader, guidance and saviour when in need. In your room you will find a letter that has the answers to all your questions. To the others, my beloved soldiers, follow your schedule as planned. Answer any questions from our welcome newcomers whenever you may see them and treat them with respect. Do you understand me?'

Many voices simultaneously replied in a positive manner. A very army-like manner. Quinn wasn't sure what to think of this. Where the hell were they... Yeah, Scope, but... Ugh, she just didn't get it.

'Why should we listen to you!' yelled a boy. All those Army Heads, as Quinn now called them, immediately turned to where the sound came from. Quinn frowned worriedly. This could not be good, right? She glanced at "Lieutenant Jackson".

He had folded his hands in front of him and had an amused expression on his face.

'Because you have no choice, boy.' he said calmly. The ice in his voice froze the blood in Quinn's veins. This guy was scary, no doubt about it.

'What are you talking about, you fucking creep!' the boy replied. 'Hey!'

Quinn could barely see how a boy in a black tracksuit was thrown on the stage by two guards. When he yelled at lieutenant Jackson, Quinn knew it was the boy. The tall man before him lifted his chin and snapped his fingers in the air. One of the 12 guards on the back of the stage, the middle on, raised his gun. The boy stood still. His weak whimper echoed through the room before Jackson lowered his hand and the guard fired. The boy's lifeless body hit the stage's floor with a thud.


	4. Hello guard

**I'm sorry, I made you guys wait for far too long and didn't even give you that much. **I'll try to make it for it in the next chapter. **There was a death in the family so I was very occupied. Sorry.**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>'<em>What- Did they- He- ...Oh my god...<em>'

Quinn couldn't even get her mind straight. Her hazel eyes were fixated on the boy on the stage. How old was-… had he been? 15? His brown hair was covering his face. Quinn gasped when she saw his hand twitch.

'_He's alive..!_'

But before she had even formed the last word in her head, lieutenant Jackson snapped his fingers again. This time, the middle guard stepped forward and put the barrel of his gun on the back of the boy's head.

Quinn's mouth opened and she inhaled, ready to scream "no" when another mortifying _bang_ filled the room. The boy's hand smoothed on the stage and he was gone.

Gone. Dead. The boy, this brave young boy was dead. Killed by someone who probably didn't even know his name. Quinn mentally decided that this place, Scope, was no good. No good at all. They had to get out of here. If not, they would probably die here. Or see others die. At the moment, with the dead boy still full in sight, Quinn didn't know which was worse.

Lieutenant Jackson cleared his throat and with that, he broke the silence. No one had moved in the meanwhile. Quinn was pretty sure the Army Heads hadn't even blinked. Something told her it was nothing new to them. As for the others, the newcomers like herself, they were either frozen, shaking or silently sobbing, like someone in the far back. Fear shot through Quinn when she realized that if Jackson would hear that, maybe he would kill them too. But there was nothing she could do, so she took a breath and hoped-begged-prayed that he wouldn't.

'My soldiers, report to duty.' he said with his clear voice. Quinn's eyes shot from the boy to the man and back to the boy. 'My newcomers, make your way to your room. Immediately.'

The gigantic curtain behind the stage split and opened. It revealed a hall with about half the amount of doors as upstairs. Something told Quinn that that was where they were going to be "trained". Yes, she wanted to leave, like right now. But what if they couldn't? There was no way that she was going to risk any of her friends to get hurt. Where were all of her friends anyway? All the others, she still hadn't seen them.

Suddenly, she looked around her and more than 75% of the people were gone. Lieutenant Jackson and his guards were gone and so were the Army Heads. There were about 100 people left, most of them still staring at the boy on the stage. Quinn glanced at him; she didn't want to see the boy again, it was too… shocking. But when she did, she noticed that the stage was going down, into the floor. It was probably some sort of mechanism. But- the boy. Did they know he was still… Of course they did but what were they going to do to him? Would they bury him? Something in Quinn told her that they wouldn't.

Frantically, she looked around her until she found a guard about 50 feet away. He was standing near the wall with his head towards the stage. Without thinking, she ran to him. She felt a pair of hands slipping away from her and realized they were Rachel's. She had forgotten the girl was holding onto her.

Blinded by the idea of what might happen to the boy, she stormed towards the guard. No one responded but she wasn't sure if that was because of shock or because they didn't care. She figured it was the first option.

She stopped herself before she barged into him. Through his shades, she could see that his brown eyes seemed shocked and glued to the stage. Maybe this guard was still human on the inside? Maybe she wouldn't even die.

'Sir, you- you have to stop this. Where is that boy going?' she exclaimed. The guard's eyes shot towards her and he frowned. She could barely see his red eyebrows under his black helmet.

'Soldier, go to your room.' he said. But Quinn heard the slight tremble in his voice.

'Quinn.' she said firmly. 'Quinn Fabray, not "soldier".' She was very well aware of the fact that all the eyes in the room were on her but she couldn't care less. This boy, whose name she didn't even know, was dead and what if they were going to mutilate him or something?

'Tell me.'

'Soldier-'

'Quinn.'

'Soldier, I am not authorized to give you that information. Please go to your room immediately.'

Quinn crossed her arms and looked up at the tall man with daring eyes. Slowly, she rose her eyebrow. 'I refuse to listen to your commands when you refer to me as "soldier".'

The guard was visibly struggling. How was he supposed to deal with a kid like this? How old was she, 19? Usually, the newbies would be intimidated enough by the situation they were thrown in and wouldn't complain, they would just do as they were told. If not, they would end up like the boy currently disappearing into the floor. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. All the others newbies were being send to their room. He focused on the blonde again.

'Quinn…' he said slowly. 'I am not authorized to give you that information. Please go to your room.'

'Tell me later?'

The guard was taken aback but tried not to show it. He couldn't go and tell her. He just couldn't.

Quinn watched the man intently and could see his inner struggle. She had won, she knew it. She had won their confrontation: prisoner against guard. Not that he was could her a prisoner. But she sure felt like one. No matter what: she would get her information. Slowly she uncrossed her arms when she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

'I will return to my room.'

The guard frowned behind his shades and nodded. Quinn nodded politely and turned around. Without hesitation, crossed the room and climbed the gigantic metal staircase. That is, until a hand grabbed hers and turned her around. Just in time for her to see the floor close completely. The boy was gone. No trace of him, as if it had never happened. She took a deep breath and tried to erase the image from her mind before she went upstairs.

-0-

Quinn sat on the table that was supposed to pass for a bed and stared at the part of the wall between Santana and Brittany on the other side of the room. Santana stared at Quinn's fidgeting hands with empty eyes, just to have something to look at. Brittany's blue eyes were fixated on the floor. There were tear stains on her top and streaks on her beautiful face. And Rachel, she sat on the floor in the corner mumbling things like "It's not possible." and "He can't be dead.". The other three had tried to stop her and help her face the truth. But they couldn't even really grasp it themselves. Only Quinn was sort of okay. Her hazel eyes were stuck to the wall as the wheels turned in her head. A plan to get out of her was formed and disposed of. The same process had occurred over twenty times this night. The only sounds in the room were Brittany sometimes letting a sob out and Rachel's mumblings. Without warning, the door slid open.

All four girls looked up. A guard stepped in and pushed his thumb, the gloves had no fabric on the fingertips, on a small square on the wall and the door closed behind him. Rachel whimpered at the sight of the man. A man like that had killed- '_no, no he can't be dead!_' Rachel repeated to herself in her head. Brittany tightly held onto Santana's hands, releasing the hundredth sob tonight.

'What're you doing here.' Quinn said coldly. The guard looked at her and lowered his gun. He put his over his shoulder into what seemed like some kind of a holder. 'Well?' Quinn said.

The guard sighed and lifted his hands up to his head. He stopped and pulled a small remote from his pocket. He pushed a small grey button and put the remote back. The girls watched his every move.

Again the man lifted his hands up to his head. He unclipped something under his chin and removed the helmet. The action revealed short red hair. Quinn's eyebrows raised and she opened her mouth to speak when he took off his shades. Brown eyes looked into hazel ones.

'Quinn Fabray.' he said. Quinn nodded at the guard she had yelled at. 'You needed information. Is that correct?'


	5. Aim, shoot and don't miss

**Not as long as I meant it to be. I'm sorry. Thank you for all the favourites and alerts, I really appreciate it. As always, I also appreciate reviews. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>'Quinn Fabray.' the guard said. Quinn nodded at the man she had yelled at. 'You needed information. Is that correct?'<p>

Again she nodded. Briefly her eyes met Santana's. The Latina frowned and bit her bottom lip. Rachel was still in the corner. Her brown eyes were travelling across the man's body. And Brittany... she had returned her eyes to the floor.

'My name is Jimmy Cartwright.' the guard said.

Quinn looked back at the guard. Her eyes narrowed. Why was he here? Was he really going to give them more information?

* * *

><p>When none of the girls said anything, Jimmy put his helmet under his arm and sighed. It was strange for him to be in the room but he knew that Quinn needed the information. She was the kind of girl who could take down this place and if she didn't get what she wanted, she would probably do just that. Jimmy sat down on the empty bed and put his helmet next to him.<p>

'You're at Scope's training centre. Scope is an organisation created by the American government to take down NVM.' he said.

'We know.' said Santana. She was glaring at him. 'New saviours of the world, blablablah. I don't believe it for a fucking second.'

Jimmy straightened his back and looked at the girl. There was anger there, for sure. But also fear. He smiled calmly.

'What's your name, soldier?' he asked.

'Go fuck yourself.'

'Her name is Santana Lopez. _Not_ soldier.' said Quinn. Jimmy turned back to her. She confused him. She was afraid, like Santana. But she also seemed more determined. He had been right. She was a force to be reckoned with. God, if lieutenant Jackson knew he was here, he'd be dead. Like the boy.

'Chad Heart.'

'What?'

'Chad Heart.' he repeated. 'That was the name of the boy.'

'You mean the boy who your little friends _killed_?' Santana spat out. Rachel whimpered in the corner. The sound caused Brittany to move. The blonde rose to her feet and practically flew over to Rachel. They sat side by side as Brittany whispered things only for Rachel to hear. Quinn watched the scene briefly before she looked into Jimmy's brown eyes.

'How do you know?'

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably. It made him look younger. How old was he? Twenty? Way too young to be stuck in a grim, strange place like this. Something burned in Quinn when she realized that the boy under the floor, Chad Heart, would never get out of here. Maybe they wouldn't. Maybe soon she would be a body under the floor, or Rachel, Brittany or Santana. Jimmy spoke.

'I looked it up.' he admitted softly. He took a deep breath. 'And I know what's going to happen to him.'

'Nothing's going to happen.' Quinn said firmly. Jimmy frowned. 'He's dead. They can only do something to his body now. You do realize that you're just as guilty as your friends, right?'

Jimmy flinched. Or so Quinn thought. She couldn't be sure. His suit seemed to fit loosely around his body, probably to protect it. It fit a little too loose to be sure if he'd actually flinched or not.

'What are they going to do to him?' Brittany asked. Quinn and Santana looked at her. Santana looked as if someone had just shot her mother. Brittany's voice was weak, tired and simply broken. The sound of Santana's heart breaking was almost too loud to bear. Brittany met her eyes.

'They will cremate him.' Jimmy said. Everyone looked back at him. Rachel whimpered again. Something in Quinn screamed to hug her but she couldn't move. She could only visualize the young boy's body being thrown into a large oven. She saw his flesh burn and his face disappearing in the flames. His skeleton slowly turned black and eventually crumpled. He was nothing but ashes.

'Quinn.'

Quinn was dragged out of her cruel mind by the sound of Rachel's voice. Everyone was looking at her. The petite brunette was sitting next to her. The worry in her deep brown eyes was too evident to ignore. With Rachel's soft fingers on her cheeks, Quinn realized she was crying.

'Are you okay?' Jimmy asked. Santana glared at him. A twenty on the Santana Scale, ranging from one to ten.

'Right..' Jimmy muttered. 'Quinn...' He sighed. 'You should forget about him. That's what everyone else will do.'

But Quinn knew she wouldn't forget him. Chad Heart. A name, a boy she would never forget. No matter how hard she would try. Suddenly, she wanted Jimmy to leave, immediately. So she told him.

'But why?' he asked.

'Because you're one of them.' Brittany said. Jimmy frowned. 'You dress like them, you act like them when you wear that helmet. You are one of them. You're keeping us here as much as they are.'

This seemed to hurt the guard. Without another word, he put his helmet back on, took out his gun and left the room.

When he was gone, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn. The blonde let her hold her. Her eyes were glued to the floor but the wheels in her head were turning than those of the fastest cars.

'I think we should follow their training.' she finally said. The other three girls stared at her in confusion. Rachel's hand on Quinn's back stopped stroking.

'Why?' Santana exclaimed. She was sitting on one of the beds, holding Brittany tightly.

'Because we're going to be the best "soldiers" they can wish for.' Quinn sat up straighter. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but the blonde looked at her and smiled. 'And then, we're going to get out.'

* * *

><p>The Training Centre. That was something special. Never had any of the girls seen that many things that could murder together. This room, with the right people in it, was more dangerous than an undiscovered time bomb in a crowded subway.<p>

After a speech from some high-ranked guy named Mayor Hawthorn, an older but fit looking man with piercing green eyes, the four of them had been placed at the shooting course. As soon as the guide of the course, Master Groff, was finished, it was Quinn's turn. She kneeled down behind the bar and placed the large, black sniper on it. Looking through the visor, she aimed at the heart of the dummy in red clothes that was on the end of a long path. There was a logo on its chest. Quinn's best guess was a hawk. It said NVM on the right shoulder. The name of the "enemy", or so she had been told. Effortlessly, Quinn slipped the bullet in the machine. She had been paying attention during Groff's explanation. A deep breath, a quick move of the shoulder and she shot. The sound startled her.

'Bravo!'

Quinn looked up. Groff was grinning with his hands on his sides.

'Well done, Fabray. Well. Done.' he said enthusiastically. Quinn frowned and peeked through her visor. She had shot the dummy right in the heart. Bull's eye. Bingo. Whatever you want to call it.

She almost smiled, until she realized what she had done. If she could kill the dummy so easily, would it be just as easy for her to kill a person?

After a few more shots, all bull's eye, no matter what Groff wanted her to shoot, Quinn rose to her feet. Instantly, she met the worried gazes of her three friends. They knew what she knew. This could turn them into killing machines.

* * *

><p>At the end of a long day, the girls were sent to the cafeteria. It was a long hall in the same colours as the rest of the building. There were six very, very long tables with benches in them. There were already hundreds of plates with food on them.<p>

Without a word, Rachel and Quinn took seat on one side, Santana and Brittany on the other. Quinn looked at her friends. During the day, each girl's talents had been exposed and exploited. Rachel was apparently best at anything that had to do with things that required brains and leadership qualities. Brittany was amazing at climbing and surveillance. Santana excelled in one-to-one combat and Quinn had barely left the shooting range all day. She still couldn't figure out why she was so good at that but Master Groff had told her that some people were just born with a talent for it. According to him, she was one of those people. Despite not being sure if she was supposed to be happy with being good with guns, Quinn was sort of proud of it.

Next to her, Rachel ate silently. Brittany and Santana were whispering to each other.

'What's wrong, Rach?' Quinn asked. Rachel hesitantly looked up from her plate and looked around. Sounding broken, including a trembling voice, she whispered:

'I want to go home.'

Quinn pressed her lips together compassionately and released them to sigh. She leaned down and kissed Rachel's warm cheek. 'It's going to be okay.' she muttered.

Rachel nodded without a word. 'I just... I keep thinking about my dads and the guys and-' Her voice broke.

'About what?' Quinn asked. She understood that she couldn't get her loved ones out of her head. The only reason she had been able to do that was because she had put all her concentration into her shooting.

'Chad.'

Quinn's heart dropped at the name. Chad. The boy who yelled. The boy who fell. The boy shot in the back of his head. The boy under the floor. The skeleton crumpling to ashes. The dead boy.

Now that was someone she hadn't been able to forget either. The images of her day-mare wouldn't go away. It even made her miss once.

'Guys..?'

Being brought back from reliving the day-mare, Quinn looked up. She froze when she looked at the faces of Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Rory, Tina, Mercedes and Sugar.


	6. Time changes people

**Again, it's not as long as I had wanted it to be. Please review. It'd make my day.**

**_Disclaimer: _Glee doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>- One Month Later - <strong>

'Fabray, hurry! C'mon you worthless piece of crap!'

Quinn growled but continued to crawl under the net. She tried to block out Mistress Dinam's complaints and insults but it kept getting harder. Jeremy Paine, a relatively nice guy who she had been sparring with lately, was crawling ahead of her. Behind her was Katya Straikovski. The two hated each other equally. She heard the white-haired girl snicker behind her. Her foot shot backwards and the snicker turned into an angered cry. Jeremy slipped out from under the nets and ran to the wall. Quinn followed him. Jeremy held out his hands and the blonde jumped on them effortlessly, swinging herself over the wall. Katya followed seconds later with a bloody nose. Jeremy followed in their tracks.

'Sprint!' screamed Mistress Dinam and the three young adults obliged. Together they sprinted towards the finish line. Simultaneously, their feet hit the white line on the ground. A loud beep sounded. Jeremy grinned at Quinn and slapped her back.

'Well done.' he said breathing heavily. Quinn smiled back at her. Katya was already gone and was back in line for another go.

'Nice work Paine, Fabray, Straikovski.' said Mistress Dinam. Jeremy and Quinn nodded at her before lining up behind Katya, who was glaring at Quinn with all her might. If looks could kill.

* * *

><p>'Berry, go to sleep.' Santana whispered. Rachel had been sitting upright in bed for hours and it had kept Santana from sleeping.<p>

'But Quinn's not back yet.' Rachel said softly.

'Quinn hasn't slept or even been here for two weeks, Rachel. Sleep.' Santana said as she pulled Brittany closer. Rachel heard the hurt in the Latina's voice. Santana missed Quinn just as much as she did. The only difference was that Rachel believed that Quinn would come back. _Her_ Quinn. Images flowed through her mind as she thought of who Quinn used to be. Visualizing her smile, tears pricked in the brunette's eyes. Quinn was gone. After a week in Scope, Quinn had been accepted in the Excellence Class and was now being trained to be a commander. The first week, the blonde had still talked to Rachel and all their friends who they had found back. But that had gradually stopped and now Quinn was sleeping in a room with all the other "Excellences". She hadn't looked at any of her friends for over a week. Eight days, fifteen hours and twenty-eight minutes was the last time Quinn had looked at Rachel.

Quinn was gone. There was only Soldier Fabray now. Lieutenant Jackson had seen the determination and progress in Quinn and now she was gone. Slowly a tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

'Rachel?' Santana whispered into the dark. She had heard the smaller girl's soft sobs. 'Rachel...'

'What...?'

'Rachel, come here. You shouldn't be alone.' Santana whispered. Silently, Rachel rose from her and Q- from her bed and walked over to Santana's and Brittany's. When she sat down, the arms of a sleeping Brittany immediately wrapped around her. Santana's hand found Rachel's and held on.

'Goodnight, Rachel.' the Latina whispered. Rachel buried her head in Brittany's neck, she knew the blonde wouldn't mind, and hummed something as a reply to Santana. There hadn't been any good nights for months and she wasn't sure there were any in the future.

* * *

><p>Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and looked around. Katya, Sylvia and Tess were still asleep. Sylvia and Tess were also in the Excellence Class. Sylvia, a redhead, was more than deadly with a sword and Tess, a pretty blonde, could break your neck with her thumb.<p>

Now that Quinn looked more closely, Katya was awake and looking at her. Her long white hair hid her icy blue eyes but she could see them staring at her. Katya nodded and closed her eyes.

Quinn sighed. How much longer was she going to have to do this? Days, weeks, years? How was she even going to survive that...

* * *

><p>'Quinn, come on.' said Jeremy. She had been staring at her friends with a sword in her hand. She was supposed to be killing a dummy but hadn't moved for over a few minutes.<p>

'Dumbass, move!' yelled Katya from behind Jeremy. Her thick Russian accent sounded in every word she spoke.

'Shut up.' She replied. 'I'm... focusing.'

'You're stalling.' said Master Valk, the master in knives and swords. Quinn looked at him and sighed. Her eyes shifted to the dummy in front of her and with a simple thrust, the dummy's head fell off. Master Valk's assistant replaced the dummy immediately with a new one.

When Quinn straightened herself and looked around, her teammates seemed impressed. Even Katya, who was trying to hide it with a huff. Glancing around the room, Quinn caught Rachel's eye. The petite brunette was staring. She and the others were standing at bomb-making. Rachel looked terrified. Quinn's heart ached and she was remembered of how much she missed Rachel and the others. Not that she couldn't let it show. She couldn't afford to let people know exactly why she was working so hard on becoming a good soldier. Tina and Santana joined Rachel.

Quinn turned away and stood behind Tess in the line.

'Well done, Fabray.' said the blonde. Her curls were accentuating her face even more than usual. It had the shape of a heart which made her green eyes look even greener. Quinn managed to smile.

'Thank you.' she mumbled. Her sight drifted back to where her friends were at. A knot appeared in her stomach. Next to Rachel was Jake, talking animatedly to her. The knot tightened when she laughed.

'Bull's eye!' yelled Thom. Quinn glanced at the boy with the black hair. His sword was between the dummy's eyes. It reminded her of the fact that this group she now belonged to, and all the other kids here, were being trained to kill. The thought send shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p>After two hours of trying to focus on killing more dummies, it was time to move on. Sparring.<p>

Silently Quinn walked to the area. The racks on the side were filled with weapons: swords, guns, knives, bats. Even more than usual.

To Quinn's surprise, her group wasn't the only one there. There were two other groups. Rachel's and a group of fourteen year olds. Quinn had trouble swallowing. She wasn't going to have to spar with her friends, was she? Sparring in Scope was no fun. Your partner was trying to hurt you. A scar on Quinn's back proved that.

Hazel eyes locked with brown, hurt ones. Quinn averted her eyes. Rachel probably had no idea why the blonde left them and it wasn't like she could explain. Santana's gaze caught hers. The sight took Quinn's breath away. She had seen Santana look cold, angry, broken and downright vicious but this look was new. Santana's dark eyes were gateways to her soul. And her soul was screaming at her old friend.

_What are you doing? Come back, we miss you. I miss you. Why did you leave? Come back, please._

Strangely, the hurt in Santana's eyes was even more painful to Quinn than Rachel's. Maybe that was because Santana wasn't the type to let you know what she was feeling and Rachel was. Another blow to Quinn's heart: Brittany wasn't even looking at her. It made the smaller blonde want to run over to her, grab her and apologize for leaving, for not explaining. But she couldn't.

And as much as she wanted to, as much as she wanted to be caught in Brittany's strong arms for a bear hug, as much as she wanted to see Santana's mocking smile and hear a denigrating remark. But most of all, she wanted to look into Rachel's warm brown eyes and see them shine.

But she couldn't. No way. Maybe eventually she would regain their trust. But not now.

'Alright, today we're going to have a different training.' said Mistress Celant. She pushed her rimmed glasses further up her nose and tightened her already very tight ponytail. 'Today, our Excellence Class is going to teach group 104 and 364 a thing or two.'

Quinn frowned. What were they going to have to teach them? Moves?

'Soldier Fabray.'

Quinn looked up at Mistress Celant and straightened her back even more than it already was. 'Yes?'

'You and soldier Paine are going to show the _Push_.' said her instructor. 'Pay attention 104, 364.'

Quinn nodded. She and Jeremy stepped onto the mat on the floor and took their positions. Right foot front, left foot back. Right hand front, left hand back. Lean back and wait. Jeremy nodded curtly at her; she was going to do the action. She nodded back. Mistress Celant counted down from three and Jeremy lunged at her with his bare fists. She effectively dodged him and grabbed the boy's fist with her left hand. She leaned back and took her right foot off the ground. For a second, she pulled the much taller boy with her. Their eyes locked for a second and the left corner of his mouth tugged up. Quinn blinked and her right hand shot forward in a flat, upright position. It hit Jeremy's chest. She put her right foot down and released his hand. Putting all her strength in her right hand, she shoved the boy over ten feet back where he landed with his back on the floor.

Quinn kept her eyes trained on Jeremy while the two groups to her right gasped. Group 364, the fourteen year olds, clapped. The other group, 104, that existed almost solely from her friends stood their quietly. Jeremy effortlessly jumped back on his feet and grinned crookedly at his blonde teammate. Quinn managed to smile back. She felt the stares of her friends eyes on her. A deep breath and she turned to her instructor.

Mistress Celant's face was judging. She tapped her chin and spoke.

'Terrible.'

Immediately, 104 began complaining. But Quinn knew what the woman meant. She hadn't been focusing enough. Sure, the move had been executed perfectly but her mind had been with her friends. Were they still her friends? She hoped so.

'Shut your mouth.' said Mistress Celant. Immediately, the energetic fourteen year olds did as they were told. 'Paine, return to your spot. Fabray, you're going to do this exercise again.'

Quinn looked at the woman and frowned. With who?

'Who wants to take on Fabray?'

A hand shot up. Quinn looked down the arm and landed her eyes on Jake's gray eyes. Great. It was only now that she noticed that his other hand was on Rachel's waist. Trained soldier, my ass. The Gray-Eyed Monster had just awakened her Green-Eyed Monster. The blonde could barely contain a growl from the back of her throat. Okay, so maybe she liked Rachel. To Quinn, it was no news that she liked girls. She had always hidden it but with Rachel, it was virtually impossible.

Why was Jake taking her on anyway? Quinn's hazel eyes widened when Jake grinned after Celant had agreed. He kissed Rachel's cheek. Quinn stared at the petite girl and felt sick. Rachel avoided her eyes. Fine. Fine! If Jake wanted to piss her off, he had just accomplished her mission. She took her position again.

'Hoggins, is it?' asked Mistress Celant. 'You are allowed to fight however you want. I need this to be a true challenge. Fabray needs to show what she's worth.'

Jake nodded. Quinn's eyes narrowed at the boy now standing before her. The cocky grin on his face made her want to rip it off. Relax, Fabray. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Just stay calm. Celant counted down. Three, two one... She opened her eyes.

Before she even realized what was going on, something hard hit her head and she fell to the ground. She screamed in pain. She put her hand to her left temple and felt something warm and sticky. Blood.

'Quinn!'

Rachel's voice. More screaming. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam. So many voices. Come on, Lucy, open your eyes.

With all the effort in the world, she managed to open her eyes. First, she only saw red. The blood was running over her eyes. She wiped it off and slowly pushed herself up to sit. After blinking for a few seconds, she was able to see the worried faces of her friends, most importantly Rachel's. And then she saw Jake. In his hand was a sword from the rack. No wonder she was bleeding like crazy.

She felt two pair of hands on her back lifting her to her feet. She recognized Jeremy's and Katya's hands. Teammates have to help each other. Rule number one. But right now, Quinn didn't want help. She wanted revenge.

She shook her teammates' hands off and forced herself to stand up straight. Jake's gray eyes widened.

'Asshole.' she said as clearly as she could. She was almost able to keep the crack out of it. _Almost_. Jake stared at her. He probably didn't expect her to stand up.

'Quinn, don't.' she heard Jeremy's voice behind her. 'It's not worth it.'

She ignored him and decided to put her training to use for the first time. She wiped the blood from her face and shook it off. Her eyes were dark with determination. Jake seemed to be preparing himself. It humoured her. How was this guy, an _average_ soldier, supposed to take on her? She'd only been here for little more than a month and was in the Excellence Class.

Within a split second, she shot forward. She yanked the sword from his hands and discarded it on the floor. She didn't need weapons to beat him. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and lifted him off the ground. He gasped and kicked at her. She threw him away and watched as he hit the ground.

He let out a yelp of pain. Weakling.

'Stand up.' she said. The ice in her voice reminded her of the ice in her father's, in lieutenant Jackson's. The fact that that didn't stop her should have scared her but it didn't. She didn't care.

Jake didn't stand up. She repeated her demand.

'Now, Hoggins.'

He just whimpered. She rolled her eyes and picked him up from the ground. She put him on his feet and waited for him to regain posture. When he did after a minute or two, he smirked.

'Is that all?'

A part of Quinn told her to rush forward and rip the boy's head off. Another part screamed at her to stop. She listened to the first part. She had taken one step forward when two familiar arms wrapped themselves around Quinn's arms, affectively pulling her to the body they belonged to.

'Q, stop!' Santana urged. 'Please.'

Quinn struggled, wanting to break free from the only thing stopping her. Until two deep brown eyes appeared before her and a set of full lips touched hers.


End file.
